1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a frame for construction, particularly for a frame more particularly adapted to a construction adapted to float, such as is described in Patent Application WO 03/31732.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Application WO 03/31732 proposes a construction adapted to move between a first position bearing on the ground and a second position floating. According to this document, the frame of the construction is constituted of joists of galvanized steel or aluminum for example, forming a network adapted to receive the insulated flooring of a construction. This network is necessary to ensure the distribution of the load and to preserve the plan of the flooring.
The frame also comprises flotation means in the form of caissons trapped in the network of the metallic structure formed by the joists.
Even if this mode of construction provides a suitable basis for construction, it does not give complete satisfaction for the following reasons:
In the first place, the metallic structure must be treated to be able to resist corrosion, particularly if it is used as a frame for a construction as described in Patent Application WO 03/31732. This treatment necessarily leads to an increase of the cost of the structure. Moreover, given the use, this surface treatment has the tendency to deteriorate, rendering necessary periodic maintenance.
In the second place, the production by mechano-welding of the structure leads to a large number of production hours leading to a high cost of the structure. This price is the greater, the greater is the price of steel itself.
Moreover, the insertion of flotation means in the form of caissons within the metallic structure in the form of a network is relatively long and complicated to carry out, leading to an increase in the cost of the frame.
Finally, it is necessary to ensure a resistant mechanical connection between the flotation means and the metallic structure rendering even more complicated and hence more costly the process of production of such a structure.
Also, the present invention seeks to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a process for the production of a frame for a construction, particularly a frame for a construction adapted to float such as described in Patent Application WO 03/31732, said process being simple to use, permitting reducing the cost of production and obtaining a resistant structure from the mechanical point of view.